Survival and Fate
by JANZme
Summary: When Finnick Odair was asked to mentor the tributes from his District, he thought it would be the same old: Teaching tricks, Preparing them to die, Watching them die. What he didn't plan on, was falling in love with one of them. Finnick/Annie
1. Off to the Reaping

**A/N- All characters and settings belong to Suzanne Collins, author of the renowned Hunger Games Trilogy.**

**Setting/Time-Reaping for the 70th Annual Hunger Games. Capitol and District 4.**

**Characters-Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Mags, Johanna, Cashmere, President Snow.**

* * *

**Off to the Reaping.**

'_So, what plans do you have for me? Naked again?'_

_~Finnick Odair._

Drinking my champagne elegantly isn't the only thing I've learnt in my years at the Capitol. And even when I do so, it helps me remind myself of the things I have learnt.

Trusting no one, being one of them.

Casually, I slipped a few pills in my glass full with the glorious red liquid. That'd dilute it. An unnatural color that hides an unnatural poison. Sure enough, the guy next to me dropped dead. People crowded around him, lifting him up, checking his pulse. No use, I thought. I couldn't even warn him. He had taken the champagne before anyone. But no, President Snow goes on to explain how his heart had always been weak.

Lies.

Hah, how I love them.

He looked at me, perhaps expecting me to drop dead too. I smirked at him and waved casually. You don't bring down Finnick Odair with one drink. It's insane to even _think_ like that.

He nodded.

Well, that means I'm not allowed to breathe a word about it. And that he owes me.

Great, I can spend the next 'party' without him breathing down my neck.

If I do tell on him, he might just drop something into Mags' drink. Since she's the only family I've got, I'd rather not do that.

Being a victor is not as all as it is cracked up to be. If you play your cards right, well, maybe you'll survive.

Hunger Games don't end in the stupid Arena. Not for us anyways.

'So, you're mentoring, right?' I said to Johanna. She just smiled, which is you know, strange for her.

'Yeah, Odair. No one else feels up to it anyways.'

'I'm not though; Crystal and Silk are doing it this year. I need a break.' Cashmere sighed and emptied the last of her drink into the dustbin very discreetly.

'We all do. But the others are not willing. You're lucky to have such compromising Victors.' I said.

She tipped her head back and laughed. Her blond hair curled up gracefully down her tanned back and she gave me a very pretty smile, though, the sarcasm was quite evident.

'My dear Finnick, there is no such thing as compromising Victors!' She tapped me on my shoulder and then disappeared through the crowd.

'Well, that proves it. She's high.' Johanna said.

I shrugged. I had known these girls since all my years at the Capitol. They were the only ones who hadn't tried to seduce me. I took that as a good sign.

'You know what; let's leave before they offer us a stand.' she whispered.

'Okay.' I said. I was definitely not in the mood for a stand. Secrets or no secrets, those stands were just gross.

When I turned sixteen I learnt about the various plans President Snow had in mind for me. Let's just say, I was made into an item to fondle with. I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

She held my hand and squeezed it lightly. Her reassuring grasp was quite, well, reassuring. We then managed to sneak out. I saw her bribe a Peacekeeper with her diamond ring, given to her by some estranged lover. The guard grunted. Well, sign for us to get tickets for the train.

I saw Mags already seated inside the train. Heaving a sigh of relief, I seated myself beside her and waited for Johanna. Safe at last, from the savage Capitol, we headed towards our respective Districts.

It'll be alright, Johanna mouthed. I nodded and fell asleep.

Even in my dreams, the odds were never in my favor.

Getting down at the station and coming to Four was always a heart breaking task. It's really not wise to cry in front of the people you've known all your life. They anyways think you've lost it since your reaping.

It was fine at first. I still had a family back then. Now, it's no use coming here, except for the fact that it's safer. On the physical front of course, not the mental.

Anyways, I had to be there for the reaping, like I always have to. Mags gives me an encouraging nod and we walk into the District. Girls whisper and giggle, pointing at me and practically swooning.

I ignore them and move on. My broody mood not getting any better as I round up near my house. It's not exactly one, though. The Victor's Village is creepy and brings back many unwanted memories. Though, I think its okay to stay for a few hours anyway.

I dunk all my stuff on the bed, already made up and ready. My Prep Team would be there in a minute, grooming me, applying makeup. And I thought only girls had to apply crap on their faces.

A shower later, I re-entered my room to find my team sitting ready to attack me.

'Woah, do you guys mind knocking before entering? I could've been naked!'

'Like we haven't seen that.' Trisha, my stylist, winked at me and I rolled my eyes. Trisha was a friendly person but just like other stylists, her ludicrous dress up was completely appaling. I don't ever mention it to her, anyways, that'd seem harsh. Plus, she's the one who's given me the 'sexy' image. That made me _very_ popular.

'So, what plans do you have for me? Naked again?'

'Why don't you put on this tux, yeah?' Trisha frowned 'And stop getting on my nerves?'

'Alrighty.' I said.

An hour later, I had been scrubbed, cleaned, beautified (very manly) and even _manicured._

I'm a _guy_ for crying out loud.

Then we marched out of the house towards the Justice Building. People were whispering anxiously among one another, betting on whose name was going to be drawn out.

It's an achievement here to be picked for the Games. If only they knew what happened inside the Arena, or better still, inside the mind of the Tributes fighting to death.

Your will to survive makes you _kill_ others. And do what you will; the memories will always haunt you.

I took my seat on the well-crafted stage and took a deep breath.

The usual video started about how we were doing this for the wonderful Capitol, how we should be grateful to it, kill ourselves, blaah blaah blaah.

Fennika Tuscan, the famous Capitol celebrity pulled out a chit from a glass bowl.

'Annie Cresta!' she called out.

The name didn't ring a bell, but her face looked familiar. With long, dark, wavy hair and a tall, slim stature, she would have been pretty, were it not for the dark pallor on her face. She stood beside me, her hands shaking. I saw that she was no older than seventeen. I grasped her hand, taking her by surprise. She glared at me and I let her be.

So much for being a sexy guy. I can't even calm a decent girl.

'Patrick Stanley.' She called out again. A short stature, red head and green eyes came into view.

Oh look, I'm supposed to train them to kill each other. Some team spirit I'll instill in them, huh?

'May the odds, be _ever_ in your favour!'

Yeah, right.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this. Read and review :)**


	2. Perks of Being a Mentor

**A/N-Yay! Next chapter! Title adapted from Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky.**

**Setting/Time-Capitol, entry and training. **

**Characters-same as before.**

* * *

**Perks of Being a Mentor**

'_As much as I'm enjoying this delightful conversation, I must cut it short. Bye, Odair.'_

~Annie Cresta.

'So, you know, you could always pick the lightest weapons up, I'll give you a list with pictures of course. Usually, those light ones are the deadliest-'

'Excuse me.' Annie interrupted me and quickly got up from her seat, striding towards the exit door of the dining room in the train and slamming it shut.

'What's up with her?' Mags asked Patrick who seemed equally puzzled.

'So, you were saying-..?' Patrick urged me to go forward.

'Uhh, yeah. So, you take the supplies you find the lightest and deadliest from the Cornucopia if you want to run away without forming any alliance. I really prefer that, though, you could form an alliance as well, just, you kinda have to prove your tactics to others in the training room. Particularly the Careers. That's actually trickier than it seems-'

'So, you want us to _not_ form an alliance.'

'I prefer that, but, you know, to each his own.'

'Okay, now, Finnick, we'll continue the session in the evening. You boys should get some lunch now. I'll go check Annie out. See if she needs anything.' Mags said.

'Alright.' I replied and took a swig of my coffee.

'Annie's one tough nut, you know.' Patrick said, after Mags had left.

'The stubborn sort?'

'Yeah, well, it takes days to convince her to do something she doesn't want to. We used to go to the same school.'

'Hmm, well, I'll do all it takes.'

'Sure. I know you will.' He winked.

'Huh?'

'Well, you're clearly attracted to her.'

'What?'

'At the reaping,' he said calmly 'I saw you grasping her hand. Actually, the Capitol TV reaping shows have like, replayed it some seven-eight times, you being the Capitol hotshot and whatnot-'

'But I just did that to calm her!' I cried 'Her hands were shaking, dude.'

He took a gulp of his hot chocolate and smiled before replying back.

'I'm not saying like it's a wrong thing. You guys would look good together.'

He winked.

He effin _winked_.

Then he went out of the compartment before I could say anything.

Life sucks, you know?

* * *

The servants brought in the desert, chocolate sauce with cream in a tub and chunks of fruit on cocktail sticks. All of us were suddenly ravenous, even though we had stuffed ourselves with the entrée itself.

Bowls got licked clean and tidy and we started chatting about the tribute costumes through the years. Fennika joined us, showing the new wig she was planning to wear for this year. I discussed my almost naked wear on the Reapings of the 69th Games. Everyone laughed and after the dessert bowls had been cleared, we resumed our talk about strategies.

Once again, she got up and left in the midst of it.

I stopped Mags from going to her. I really needed to find about this myself.

So, as Mags started explaining Patrick about the different hunting styles, I headed towards her room.

She was sitting on her bed and drinking hot chocolate.

'Do you want some sugar cubes?' I said in my best seductive voice.

'Nah, this stuff is sweet as it is.' She said, ignoring my seductive remark.

I sat on the side of her bed, facing the wall.

'So, what's up?' I asked

'Nothing much.' She replied.

'Then why did you leave in the middle of the planning of strategies?'

'My wish.' She replied coldly and started hugging a pillow to her chest, turning on the television which only aired the brutal deaths that had occurred in the past Games.

At length she said, 'You see that?'

'See what?' I looked at her. She had a determined look on her face.

'That. The plan. You see it, right?'

'What plan? Seriously, what the _hell_ are you on about?'

'You have to save Patrick. You've got to keep all your strength for him.'

'What?' I spluttered 'What are you talking about? Saving Patrick? What-?'

She didn't answer. She just got up from her bed and went towards the window.

I followed her. She ignored my presence.

'Unless you don't specify what you want to tell me, I won't be able to do what you want me to.'

She paused, drew her breath sharply and said 'Look, I'm no good at all, okay? I can't bear to kill anyone to defend myself, let alone for survival.'

'So?'

'So' she panted 'You can't bet on me. You have to save your mentorship for someone worth it, okay?'

'How do you know you're not worth it?'

She glared at me. I silently vowed to never use cheesy lines with Annie Cresta.

'Okay.' I said 'Sorry.'

'Thing is, I want you to direct all my gifts, from sponsors, to him.'

'Why would you want that?' I was completely bewildered.

'I'm not answerable to you.' she said stiffly.

'Well fine then. But just so that you know, I'm not entirely giving up on you as of now.'

'What will you take to do that?' she asked and glared at me.

'I just can't leave you like that! You're my _responsibility_, for God's sake!'

'I _know_ you guys have to choose between us. You can't get us both out alive for _Heaven's_ sake.'

'We haven't decided on that. And I just _can't_ rule you out.'

'You know you can. And stop acting like you know everything. You don't know me, Finnick Odair.'

'Then let me.' I breathed.

There was silence for some time.

'Just. Leave.' she said, finally, and I obeyed her orders.

Wow, a mentor was obeying his tribute.

I'm so awesome; I should totally get an award or something.

I went to my room and lay in my bed.

For the first time, I did not dream about my Games. Or my Reaping. Or the Games of my other Tributes.

I dreamt of Annie Cresta.

Not anything romantic, no, not at all. Just her dodging through some obstacles and stuff.

But still, that was something.

Really Odair, cheesy much?

I sighed and punched my face with my pillow, first thing in the morning.

* * *

'FINNICK!' Wake up, my sleeping Beauty! It's time to get washed, come on!'

I woke up to the freaky face of my one and only stylist, Trisha. She had tattooed her face and put pink and purple glitter on it.

What a pleasant picture to look at in the morning. That brightened my day, really did.

God, I should really stop with that sarcasm already. I'm turning into Johanna.

That's really the worst thing that can happen to you, believe me.

Don't tell her, though.

Slowly coming out of my reverie, I looked around my room and saw my Prep Team there, with me, naked, yes, naked on the bed.

'Trisha. If you're forgetting, let me kindly remind you, that I do not need a makeover or anything at this moment. That's something done to Tributes, not _Mentors_.'

'Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, okay?' she said spiffily 'The Stylist for your Tribute girl wanted you to match her! Maybe you'd like to talk to him about that?'

'It's okay Trish, I'll handle it from here' I heard Mags' voice and saw her enter the room. I quickly put on my blanket. Trisha left with her Prep Team and Mags glared at me.

She raised her eyebrows accusingly. I shrugged.

'She looked tense. I just wanted to calm her.' I said, guessing that she had seen the frivolous Capitol Commercial.

'So you think. That's not what the Capitol thinks.'

'Still, it isn't that much of a big deal.'

'Not a big deal?' she glared 'You've put her in danger, and yourself too.'

'What?'

'The President has it against you already.' Her voice was tense and angry 'showing a potential romantic relationship with a Tribute will make him use her against you.'

'But there is nothing between us, I _swear_!'

'You know what, Finnick? Let it be for some time. Maybe it will increase her chances of getting sponsors.'

'Like she wants that.' I mumbled.

'Come again?'

'She doesn't want to survive. The most hopeless case I've ever seen, I'll give you my word for it!'

'Is that what she told you yesterday?'

'Yes Mags. I really don't know what's up with her. She's so confusing.'

'You can talk to her after the Entry and Chariot Ride have been done.

'Fine. But I seriously detest her now.'

'Why?'

Just then Trisha peeped into the room.

'Would you like me to wax you first or cream you down?'

I gestured towards what Trisha had said, as an answer to Mags' question and she rolled her eyes, smiling at me.

* * *

She smiled nervously at me, twirling her dark brown hair and fidgeting with her nail paint.

'So,' she said 'how do I look?'

'You're beautiful.' I finally managed to take words out of my mouth.

Standing in front of me, was Annie Cresta. Except, she didn't really look like herself at all. I mean, you know, the fish catching, fish-net wielding, swimmer kind of a girl.

She looked like….well, there really is no other word for it..a Mermaid.

Well, you know. District 4. Fisheries. Duh.

I should have known, Mermaids have always been a popular choice. But you know, it's not her dressup that's overwhelming me, it's just the clean-up. She looks so much better without her scars and her hair up in a bun.

She blushed lightly and stood still as I tried to take in her beauty.

Her gown was turquoise blue with green patches and spots, fitting her form till her knees, flowing like waves from then onwards. I could make out tiny scales on her skirt and some net like tattoos on her neck.

Well, that explains my scaly suit.

Even in minimal make up and a frivolous dress up, she looked pretty.

'So.' she said, fiddling with her hair.

'So' I rasped out, suddenly out of breath.

We both laughed lightly.

'I..'

But before she could say anything, Fennika grabbed her by the shoulder and led her towards her chariot. Patrick had a similar turquoise tux on.

I silently cursed Fennika and smiled to myself.

That girl is going to be the death of me.

* * *

The Chariot Ride was obviously, full of gaudy and unusual dresses.

District 12 came out dressed as Coalminers again. And 7 as Woodcutters. And us as Mermaids and Mermen, so hey, nothing new there. At least this time we didn't have fishnets.

Am I the only one who thinks that those costumes need serious makeovers?

Yup, looks like that. Mags and Fennika were absolutely raving about the costumes. So was Trisha.

Only the color's changed, people.

God, when will the world realize the importance of me, Finnick Odair, _when_?

'And that of course, is the lovely Annie Cresta, dressed to kill, literally, and rumored to be the love interest of the _very_ desirable, _Finnick Odair_. '

Fan-freaking-tastic.

Give it up for Caesar Flickerman! I love that guy _so_ much, it hurts.

He noticed my glare way down into the crowd and put on a guilty face.

Suddenly, I saw my glare on the big screen and Caesar's response.

Great, now I'm the over-protective boyfriend. KILL ME NOW.

Like seriously, I wouldn't mind a poisoned drink today.

Not really, Snow, just kidding.

* * *

'That was good.' I said to Patrick as I patted him on the back.

'Thanks. So, Training tomorrow, huh?' he replied and smiled nervously.

'Yup. You know, you want the Careers to notice you, show them what you got. If not, remain discreet. You know what to do.' I smiled at him.

'Well, yeah. I will. Goodnight.'

He smiled at me and Annie and returned to his room.

'Okaythanksbye!' Annie shrieked and rushed towards the door.

That was before I caught her by the arm.

She full on glared at me now. Sweet.

'Not so soon, Missy.'

'Or _what_, Odair?'

'So, we're on last name basis now? Too bad. I only wanted to help you, _Cresta_.'

'As much as I'm enjoying this delightful conversation, I must cut it short. Bye, _Odair_.'

'Fine, cutting all the cheesiness short, I've come to talk here on a fully professional purpose.'

'Likely.' she muttered.

'No, really. I want to know your reason for your behavior yesterday.'

She sighed. 'I don't think this is the right time Odair.'

'When is?'

'Don't you understand the time when someone doesn't want to tell you something?'

'Unfortunately, I don't. Spill.'

'It's not that easy.'

'You just have tell me the truth, Annie. I'm not going to judge you. I've had lunatics to mentor before this; you're definitely not one of them, so maybe, your telling me isn't going to go as bad as you think!'

'Fine. But you will not pester me after this, okay?'

'Alright. Bring it, _Cresta_.'

She smiled. 'Do you remember Orlando Cresta? He was a Tribute before you.'

'Uh, yeah. A year before me. Your brother?'

She nodded and her voice quivered as she spoke 'He was a great guy. Way older to me, but still, he was my world. He died, you know.'

'I'm sorry.' I really didn't know what to say. The atmosphere had suddenly changed from playful flirting to that of seriousness.

'You shouldn't be sorry. You didn't do that. Sorry isn't going to change anything.'

I stayed silent and watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

'We lived alone. We had no one, orphans, see? I was perfectly fine with everything. I loved him, he loved me, and we were a family. Just the two of us. We lived in our own little world. And then, the Capitol had to _ruin_ it.'

She seemed angry and her tears changed from that of sorrow to frustration.

'He left me home with one of the fishermen's wife who used to adore him. She was to keep me alive till he returned, if he ever did. But he didn't.'

She was full on crying now. I wrapped my arm around her in a friendly manner. She didn't seem to notice though; she was busy with her thoughts.

'When I-I, found out about his d-death' she said, shaking from her hiccups 'I was _devastated_. I hadn't even prepared myself for that. I was in constant denial. But life had to go on.'

'Slowly, I started fishing. The wife was nice to me, but I did not want to be a burden on her, even though I was only eleven with no frigging experience whatsoever. But I had seen Orlando do it, so I learnt from what I had seen. I've been living on that ever since, and I really don't want that to happen to anyone else.'

She had stopped crying now.

'So, you're a survivor. Why don't you want to survive?' I asked her.

'You don't know anything about Patrick, do you?'

'Not really, but why do you ask?'

'Patrick has two sisters. Both are really tiny, twelve mostly. Father's a raging alcoholic, mother's dead. I don't want him to die. His sisters would have to suffer through what I'm going through now.'

'But surely, you would want to live?'

She gave a watery chuckle as a reply.

'I have no one to return to, Odair. I'm a _nobody_. No one cares, except my dog Scruffy maybe, whether I live or die.'

'_Hey_.' I replied '_I_ do.'

'That's sweet, Finnick Odair.' She smiled, kissed my cheek gently and left for her room. For once, I didn't stop her.

* * *

'Okay, you know what you gotta do, right?' I asked my Tributes, both of whom seemed nothing less than terrified.

'Mostly, all your competitors are of your size. Except the Careers, they are twice your size.' Mags put in ever so casually.

I noticed Annie gape at her.

'It's okay.' I told her 'We've seen the Tributes and made a list of people you guys need to watch out for.'

I quietly unruffled the little list I had made the day before.

When it came to mentoring, I took absolutely no chances. If I have the capacity to bring at least one back alive, why not?

'There four from each of the first two districts. Distinct build and muscle structure indicate that they use swords and spears mostly. No bow-arrow or trident expertise, they are far too stocky and bulky for that. But you better watch out for the District One girl, she looks very agile and fit.' Mags explained, pointing out the various people she had mentioned.

'Alright, but what about that girl from District 7, I mean, she looks so frail. Why is she on the list?'

'She's not _frail_!' I laughed 'Do you see the nerves edging out of the muscles in her legs? Believe it or not, this girl has spent her entire life running and climbing trees. She'll be gone before you can even string your bow. Plus, Johanna's her Mentor; she knows how to make her tribute use it as her strength.'

'God, I never thought of that.' Annie sighed.

I smiled at her, glad, that for once she was taking part in the conversation.

She smiled back. Patrick noticed and coughed.

Git.

'Then we've got the District 9 people.' Mags resumed strategy talk 'Rippling muscles out there. Great in hand to hand combat, both of them.'

'Well, there is that guy from 11. Body built suggests that he is great with spearing as well as archery. The girl counterpart looks agile.' I continued.

'So, we watch out for them, run away from them or make them allies?' Patrick asked, greatly perplexed.

'There will come a time when you will need to do all of that.' Mags told them and smiled 'It prepares you for what lies ahead.'

'I've heard from the Stylists, that your costumes are adapted to tough and windy terrain. This is, of course, highly classified information, which you were not supposed to know until your launching.' I said.

'Then how did you know about it?' Annie asked me and her eyebrows shot up in suspicion.

I smirked.

'I have my ways.' I replied.

'Okay, so that's why we are breakfasting in a laundry room?' Patrick asked, highly amused.

'Yup. Totally camera free. Plus, the launderette owes me one.' I winked at him.

'Whatever, cream rollfs tafte goof anywhere!' Annie said her mouth full with food.

We all laughed and finally tidied up the place for Rhonda, the launderette. She winked as I passed by.

Gross.

Anyways, I sent the duo to their respective stylists, instructing them to use their strengths. I saw Annie hesitate a little, then head to the camouflage station. Patrick went to the archery station.

The doors closed and I was left alone with Mags.

'You've taken a fancy to her, haven't you?' Mags asked me, smiling.

'You have no idea.' I smiled.

* * *

**Aw, finally some Annie/Finnick action! What do you think? Let me know in a review! :)**


End file.
